


Easy Go, Easy Come

by snarechan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-13
Updated: 2005-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone he fought to forget, to be better and stronger and move on…until he came.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Go, Easy Come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chibizoo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=chibizoo).



> Okay, so it's not really a romance story, but more of an 'interaction' fanfic, but for my first story with either of them in it I'd say it's pretty good.

Cloud didn't remember when this all really began. He could recall the how and everything else, but not exactly when _this_ started.

It hadn't been too long ago, about right after that kid, Sora, had won the Hercules cup. He only knew because the coliseum had gone almost wild at the news of some teenager heading up the ranks.

Back then when things were starting down their path, on one of those fateful nights that are talked about, _this_ had changed his normal routine. Cloud had remained here after his little stunt with trying to kill Hercules had gone sour, waiting and watching day in and day out in the tournaments. To keep at them, he practiced almost constantly, which he'd do normally when the ring was empty and the contestants had all returned home for the night.

It was only his blade and himself, Cloud pushing himself not only for tomorrow but to forget. Almost ironic: he wanted to forget what he did remember but wanted to remember what he didn't. He wanted to recall, but all he had were shadows of something. So he would fight, battle after battle with himself till all had disappeared from his mind.

Then he came.

On that one fateful night, he hadn't noticed the other at first, his mind and body more interested in his sword than with the world around him as he battled with an unseen enemy. Probably not the smartest thing to do, but then again, no one said Cloud was the sharpest blade in the weaponry cabinet.

By the time he had, it almost seemed too late for him. He sensed the presence of someone behind and turned, his blade raised in offence. When he swung his weapon around he expected his weapon to meet bone or flesh, but it instead met metal-to-metal. His eyes narrowed suspiciously and he twisted his sword to brush off that of his enemy's. It took a bit more effort than he would have assumed.

Hesitantly, he took a step back, both putting distance between his opponent and himself as well as getting a good look around. The man before him was…definitely someone he did not recall in the slightest. Medium-length hair, sleek build, tall figure, and eyes that could kill…the guy seemed to be the very definition of mystery and of a hardened warrior.

Suddenly feeling defensive, Cloud tensed as his hackles rose. What business did the other have with him? From the looks of things this wasn't some random social call.

"…?"

The other man snorted; the tip of his gunblade (which Cloud had just noticed) was set firmly against the ground, signaling that he did not want to fight right now. All the same, Cloud did not relax.

"You're pretty good; where'd you learn to fight?" The brunette's voice was monotonous and sounded like he didn't use it often.

At the sudden question, Cloud tried not to shift uncomfortably with the other's gaze still on him. The inquiry was pretty personal for some stranger and highly difficult for him to answer. His time before the Coliseum was a blur as well as forgotten, except for…

"I've always just fought like this," Cloud finally muttered, his own voice sounding unused and slightly muffled due to the fact that part of his face was hidden behind his scarf.

"…I see."

The sound of metal scraping against dirt and rock filled in the silence that followed. Now fully alert, he drew his sword more tightly as the mystery man approached. Cloud didn't ever recall a time when he'd had to fight in order to look less nervous than he felt.

"Then you're capable of a fight with me, huh?"

Almost immediately, Cloud had rose to the challenge, his sword coming out in front of him in a strong defensive position. It was all the answer the other warrior needed, and from that moment forward, from the time their swords met to the present, they'd been battling one another each and every night. Neither even knew the other's name nor seemed to care, both just fighting for tomorrow, to forget what they had and couldn't say, but to remember what they didn't.

-Fin-


End file.
